


My Dearly Detested

by UltimateLifeform



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Added a second chapter where the protag is called Akira instead of Ren if that's what you're into, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Let's fuck about it, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ren gets stepped on, Ren has feelings, Ren's kind of a fuckboy, Semi-Public Sex, Walk Of Shame, Why is stepping not a tag, but make it sad, i just really like being stepped on, mlm author, they don't get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateLifeform/pseuds/UltimateLifeform
Summary: Honestly, he should be listening to whatever plan Akechi was hatching up, he was incredibly smart and probably knew more than he did when it came to everything that was going on. But he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. It wasn’t often when Ren let himself become overwhelmed with emotion, but he felt justified in his feelings at the moment. It wasn’t often your rival and soulmate died and then came back to life like nothing happened. Like you hadn’t spent countless nights clutching his worn glove, trying not to wake up Morgana with your grief.Yeah, he was pissed.(First Chapter protag is referred to as Ren, second is the same but hes referred to as Akira)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	1. In the case of Ren Amamiya

In hindsight, Ren really should have expected this. Of course Goro Akechi would manage to evade death, of course Goro Akechi would be the only person to know of how strange the altered world had become, of course Goro Akechi would make a deal with him to try and fix the world.

And, of course Goro Akechi would sound so bitter about cheating death. Ren wanted to punch him.

Honestly, he should be listening to whatever plan Akechi was hatching up, he was incredibly smart and probably knew more than he did when it came to everything that was going on. But he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. It wasn’t often when Ren let himself become overwhelmed with emotion, but he felt justified in his feelings at the moment. It wasn’t often your rival and soulmate died and then came back to life like nothing happened. Like you hadn’t spent countless nights clutching his worn glove, trying not to wake up Morgana with your grief.

Yeah, he was pissed.

“Are you even listening?” Akechi sneered at him, the bitterness of life and needing to team up with his sworn enemy shown in his words. The snarl of knowing everyone else around him got to be happy when he, alone, was tortured.

Ren simply replied “No,”

Akechi scoffed at him, crossing his arms. “I shouldn’t even be surprised. You’re always difficult. Do you not want to fix all of this? I’m perfectly fine with going in by myself and taking matters into my own hands.” Akechi lied through his teeth, perfectly. Even without the Detective Prince facade, he was an amazing liar. It was just a shame that Ren was a better reader.

The next moment is a bit of a blur, overwhelming emotions and hormones and trauma (god, the trauma) mixed together into the perfect angst stew to make Ren act out. The feeling of his fist colliding into the perfectly smooth, beautifully structured cheekbone that was Akechi Goro’s was probably one of the best he’s ever felt. He instantly felt a rush of relief, not only because he was finally able to find an outlet for his emotions, but in his brain, it clicked that Akechi was solid, warm, and so undoubtedly _alive_. Their entire conversation Akechi had remained a polite distance away, he couldn’t be sure if he was just imagining it, or if he was just another illusion caused by the fucked up universe.

“Gh-!” Akechi only took a single step back, seemingly a bit shocked at Ren’s sudden violent outbreak, but still not rusty from all the fighting he had done in the metaverse. Before Akechi can properly respond, Ren’s using his forearm to pin Akechi to the wall, his arm pressed against the other boy’s chest and right arm (he’s _warm_ ) and his other hand pinning Akechi’s left arm to the wall. The position was awkward, definitely a bit of strain on his limbs, he was lucky Akechi wasn’t even struggling. Akechi could probably feel how weak the hold was, he knew he wasn’t in any real danger, but he was for sure mad.

Right when Akechi opened his mouth to deliver his salty response, Ren spoke up instead. “You died.” The words tumbled past his lips, in his usual cool tone. He’s surprised he’s kept it together this long, perhaps it was a force of habit at this point.

“Yes, I did.” Akechi confirmed, his eyes squinting slightly as he tried to get what Ren was playing at. Those beautifully piercing red eyes, surrounded by thick, dark eyelashes. Ren wanted to kiss him. “Have any more obvious statements to make?”

Ren doesn’t kiss him, he moves his forearm off of Akechi’s chest, but only to wrap a hand around Akechi’s neck, keeping him shoved against the wall. The slight pressure of Akechi’s throat against his palm, the feeling of it moving as he swallowed, it filled him with glee and anger. Akechi seemed to be rendered speechless, staring down at Ren as Ren looked back, a wild look in his eyes that was rarely seen.

“You died, behind a steel wall, without even giving me a proper goodbye.” Embarrassingly enough, Ren felt his face burning red. “It’s almost ironic how similar that is to our relationship, isn’t it?” His hand slightly tightened, just to feel Akechi breathe.

Now, Ren wasn’t thinking straight, but he could predict what would happen. Akechi would push him off, slap him, spit at him about how they need to cooperate, and then depending on his reaction either leave or stay. So Ren continued without waiting for Akechi, he had so much to say and so little time to say it. “You knew how I felt about you. And you have the audacity to walk into my home like nothing happened?” Ren felt his eyes sting with tears, his voice wavering slightly as his throat closed up, but he let nothing spill over. “Like I don’t carry around your useless glove because I felt like maybe, just maybe, I would be able to pretend you were going to show up for our duel? I loved you. Fuck, I still do, Akechi. And you know that.”

Akechi gasped softly at the confession, not because it surprised him, but because it sent shivers down his spine, like how the cold hand against his throat, making it difficult for him to breathe, gave him goosebumps. He tried to ignore his blush at the warmth Ren filled him with, he tried to ignore Ren’s tears falling bitterly onto the cold stone ground of the laundromat.

“You knew what would happen. You knew the consequences of loving me.” Akechi’s voice was soft, but still held it’s harshness, even as he struggled to breathe. Ren’s grip loosened slightly. Akechi tries not to miss it. “You’re a fool for trying anyway.”

Ren pressed himself close to Akechi, their chests touching, the warmth of two bodies combating the cold day. “Shut up. You’re lucky I’m not pummeling you into the ground right now, _senpai_.”

Something about being called senpai by Ren felt fundamentally wrong, maybe it’s because he was only ever called that by fawning fans or Kasumi, or maybe it was because he knew, deep down, that he was inferior to Ren. Either way, it didn’t matter. The words made him snarl. “As if you could beat me. You had the advantage of multiple personas in our duel, but I’ve had years of fighting solo to improve my fistfighting skills. You wouldn’t stand a chance.”

The laugh Ren let out was kind of pitiful, watery. “You know,” Ren sniffed slightly, before wiping off his face on his shoulder. It knocked his glasses sideways on his face, but he didn’t dare remove his hands from Akechi. “You still owe me a duel.”

It was obvious what was about to happen. Akechi was pinned, they were pressed up against each other, Ren just confessed his love, and Akechi neither confirmed nor denied his feelings. “Then I’ll give you one.”

Their teeth connected painfully when they finally kissed, tension finally released, and Akechi’s arm that wasn’t pinned moved to grip the back of Ren’s winter coat as they both lost themselves in the feeling of each other, not caring about whether or not people would see if they walked by.

Akechi didn’t think this would be the outcome of his conversation with Ren, but he wasn’t complaining. He was busy revelling in the feeling of Ren’s cool fingers moving to cradle his jaw. Despite its aggressive beginnings, their kiss became less firm, the soft sound of their lips moving together and their small pants and gasps filled the laundromat.

Ren moved his hand off of Akechi’s arm, instead opting to grip the other boy’s waist, while Akechi’s hand moved to twist into Ren’s disgustingly fluffy bedhead.

They had to tear themselves apart eventually, leaning their foreheads against each other’s, cheeks flushed and breaths short and shallow. “You’re a pervert, you know that?” Akechi said, like he hadn’t become half hard merely from the feeling of Ren’s hand around his throat earlier. “Don’t think I don’t know what you get up to, ordering maids, sitting in maid cafes, flirting with every girl with a nice body you see.” Akechi dragged his hand down from Ren’s scalp to his neck, the rough feeling of leather against his skin making goosebumps ripple across his skin.

Akechi used Ren’s weakness to his words as an opportunity to flip their positions, pinning the younger boy to the chilled cement wall of the laundromat. “You’re not just a pervert, Amamiya. You’re a slut.” Ren gasped and shuddered, his hands fisting the fabric of Akechi’s coat. God he missed this feeling. They were only intimate one time, they never made anything official of course, neither of them wanted to become boyfriends before Akechi tried to kill him, but he savored that day. It was definitely in his highest priority level of the spank bank before Akechi went and died, then every time he tried to jack off he’d get really sad. “I’m sure you told all those girls you loved them too, hm?”

“I couldn’t break their hearts like you did mine. I couldn’t lie to them like that.” Ren growled, even as he unbuttoned Akechi’s shirt to expose his neck, pressing his lips against the other boy’s jaw. “They were convenient, you know? I tried to replace you with countless bodies. And I like them, but they aren’t you.” Akechi tried not to melt at the words and the feeling of Ren’s hot breath on his sensitive skin, but his lips brushed against his pulse and before he knew it his eyes were closing.

“And that’s what I am to you, huh? A warm body to be replaced by the next girl with nice tits you see?” Akechi sneered. He knew it wasn’t true of course, knew the extent of Ren’s feelings, but he wanted to make him say it, he wanted to humiliate him. And he knew Ren loved the feeling. Ren dug his teeth into his neck, and Akechi gasped at the feeling, a fraction of a groan escaping him.

It pissed him off that Ren could get him like this so easily. It pissed him off more to see the smug look on his face that Akechi made the first noise.

Akechi coolly stepped back, and Ren tried not to follow, but god he felt cold without the other’s body heating him up. Akechi made a show of slipping his coat off of his shoulders, stripping in the middle of winter was a bad idea, but he was going to be warmed up soon. He dropped the jacket on the ground in front of him. “Kneel on that.” Akechi casually demanded.

Ren’s body reacted immediately when he heard what the older boy said, and he dropped onto his knees in front of him, not quite moving yet. Akechi moved a hand into Ren’s hair, stroking it through his gloves. “You’re more to me than that, Akechi.” Ren leaned forward, his breath brushing up against the front of Akechi’s pants and his hand moving to grip Akechi’s thigh, looking up at him with heavily lidded eyes. “And most of the girls that I met with-” Ren smiled deviously. “Were flat chested.”

Akechi snarled, tugging Ren’s head back by his hair, leaning forward to come face to face with him. “Piece of shit.” He spat at the other, maybe literally with how he flinched, but he paid no mind. “Someone ought to teach you a lesson.” Akechi straightened back up, using his grip in Ren’s hair to tug him forward, so he was only a couple inches away from the front of his pants. Ren gasped, his hand squeezing Akechi’s thigh harder, and he glanced up at Akechi, who was looking down at him expectantly. “Go on. You know you want it.”

Ren sighed and pressed a soft kiss to the crotch of Akechi’s pants, feeling the heat of his cock through the thick fabric of his slacks. The gloved hand in his hair squeezed encouragingly, and Ren continued, rubbing his face against Akechi, hearing the other’s breath hitch at the friction against his dick. Ren brought his fingers up to clasp at the button of Akechi’s pants, and once getting a condescending nod of approval, he undid them and pulled down the zipper, just to mouth at the prominent hardness in the other boy’s boxers.

“Tch. You’re shameless.” Akechi’s voice was breathless already, staring down as Ren desperately licked a strip along the older boy’s cock through the thin fabric of his underwear. “What would you do if someone came by and saw you,” Ren huffed softly, bringing a hand up to help palm at Akechi, flicking his tongue against the tip. “Ngh- you don’t even care, you’d probably just keep going. Disgusting.”

A soft moan sounded from Ren, and he questioningly hooked his fingers over the waistband of Akechi’s boxers.

“... Fine”

Ren immediately yanked down the fabric, only enough to reveal Akechi’s dick, hard and flushed. Akechi let out a hiss at the feeling of cold air on him, but it was soon fixed by Ren’s hand wrapping around the shaft, slowly feeling him up like it was the last chance he’d ever get (which it could have been at this point, honestly). “You act so tough, but you need this as badly as I do, don’t you, Goro?” Ren’s deep voice made him shudder, but he’d rather be caught dead than admit that.

“Don’t call me that if you know what’s good for you.” The slur in Akechi’s voice made his threats a little less convincing, but it was the thought that counts. The emotion and disdain behind his words turned them both on more than they ought to admit. Ren pressed a teasing kiss to the flushed tip, before lathing his tongue flat across the head, causing Akechi to gasp and twitch his hips towards Ren’s face. “God- you love this, don’t you? You look so pathetic on your knees, and you love it.”

Ren’s only response was to wrap his lips around him, his eyes fluttering shut almost timidly as he focused himself on Akechi. Of course, Akechi had a lot of things to say, so by god will he say them. “Ngh-“ He’ll say them when he’s done trying to not cum in three seconds like a virgin. “I even heard rumors that you got with a teacher, Ren., and that she frequently visits you at night.” Akechi gasped out as Ren went further down on him, the silky smooth heat of his mouth all but consuming his cock. “Shit- Ren. I’ll make sure you know I’m not another one of your pretty faces to-” His voice strained, and he gently thrust his hips into Ren’s mouth, not exactly going into his throat yet. Ren seemed into it, a throaty groan escaping him from around Akechi’s dick. “-cum inside of and throw away.”

The dull pleasure of Ren starting to bob his head on his cock made him shiver and use his free hand to grip one of the laundromats washing machines. “How depraved…” He muttered through the panting breaths escaping him, fogging up in the winter air. “Ah- fuck-” He moaned softly when Ren did _something_ with his tongue, feeling the dominant aura he was exuding earlier melt away. Ren must’ve noticed too, because he started to teasingly rub his hand on Akechi’s inner thigh and pick up the pace of his head, lewd wet noises escaping his mouth as he blew him. “Nnh-”

Ren moved his hand up from Akechi’s thigh, before wrapping around and harshly gripping one of Akechi’s asscheeks, something he learned the other liked from their first time. Their first time wasn’t much, they frotted desperately and pawed at each other before cumming on their stomachs. This is already an improvement by far, especially with how Akechi moaned when having his ass played with. Ren pulled off of Akechi’s cock, quickly replacing his mouth with his hand, pumping Akechi’s shaft quickly. Akechi still hissed as Ren pulled off, glaring at him slightly, both for stopping and for letting the cold air touch him. “W-What the hell are you doing?”

Ren grinned, that smug grin that he used when he was Joker. The one that made Akechi want to fucking gut him. “Reminding you that you’re no less depraved than I am.” Ren’s voice was rough, probably from Akechi shoving his hard-on down his throat earlier. “How would everyone react if Detective Prince Goro Akechi was caught getting sucked off in a laundromat by some random criminal who lives in an attic?” Akechi’s response was simply a soft groan and a twitch of his hips. “But maybe you like the idea of everyone knowing about us.”

“There is no _us_ you smug bastard-” Akechi growled while Ren dragged his fingers between Akechi’s asscheeks, teasing his entrance through his pants, and proceeded to swallow Akechi down again. “Ahh- Mnmh...” His harsh words and movements were cancelled out by the almost disgustingly cute whimper he let out. Obviously trying to cover the slip up, Akechi bucked his hips, and Ren choked slightly, stuttering his rhythm before starting to quickly bob his head around Akechi, actively trying to get him to cum at this point. And from the looks of it, he wasn’t that far off. Akechi did this cute thing where he’d cover his mouth with his hand when he was about to cum, like he was trying to smother himself.

Of course that only encouraged Ren to keep going, until Akechi’s jaw dropped silently, and his grip tightened in Ren’s hair. His hips spasmed and he thrust himself entirely into Ren’s mouth, forcibly cumming down his throat. Ren choked, trying not to gag, pulling away as soon as Akechi let him go, coughing. It tasted bitter and gross, Akechi really should drink more water instead of living purely on coffee. Cum and saliva dribbled down his chin as they took a second to let their breathing even out, Ren seeing dark spots, only now realizing just how little oxygen flow he was getting while shoving Akechi’s dick down his throat.

Whilst Ren was distracted with collecting himself and not passing out, Akechi casually tucked himself back into his pants, mentally thanking Ren for swallowing. It was much easier and cleaner that way, and he looked lovely with white painting his face. Akechi only wished that he got some on Ren’s stupid glasses. Maybe next time.

Akechi brought his foot up and pressed it to Ren’s chest, pushing him back against the wall. He went down without a fight, in fact, it seems the force of being thrust down onto the stone wall pushed a groan out of Ren’s lips. Akechi knew Ren got off on submitting to people, on serving them and pleasing them, but it made Akechi wonder how far he could go.

As if it came naturally to him, Akechi brought the sole of his shoe up to Ren’s throat, using the toe to point Ren’s head up at him. “You look like a damn mess, Amamiya.” Ren visibly shivered, moving to wipe his mouth with the back of his sleeve, but before he could Akechi put pressure on Ren’s throat, choking him slightly and stopping his hand in its tracks. “Did I give you permission to clean yourself?” He eased his shoe off as Ren put his arm down. “Good. I’ll treat you to something, since you worked so hard.”

Akechi grabbed one of the stools in the laundromat that were there for people waiting for their laundry to get done and pulled it up behind him. Casually Akechi took his foot back from Ren (Which was met with a disapproving whine) and sat on the chair, crossing his legs. “Patience is a virtue, Amamiya.”

Still, he didn’t make the younger boy wait any longer, bringing the sole of his shoe back up to Ren’s throat, pressing slightly, before moving it down to his chest. “Ah..” Even with such little stimulation, Ren was already gasping and moaning slightly, his hands trying to grip at the cold stone floor. Akechi pressed the toe of his shoe against one of Ren’s nipples through his shirt, causing the other to arch against the touch, gasping harshly. “Fuck- Goro- get on with it already.” Ren groaned, and Akechi tried to ignore what the baritone of Ren’s voice did to him.

Still, Akechi teased the sensitive spot on Ren’s chest a bit more, pressing and rubbing circles into the sensitive spot and watching Ren’s flushed face clench up at the feeling before he finally moved his foot further down. “Don’t call me by my first name, criminal garbage.” The bottom of Akechi’s shoe reached Ren’s crotch, and he pressed down on the prominent outline of Ren’s cock through his pants, swirling his ankle a bit to give it a nice massage.

Ren’s reaction was immediate and beautiful, he gasped and threw his head back, bucking his hips up against the friction. “Oh fuck-” Akechi was barely doing anything, and still Ren moaned and thrust up against his shoe like a bitch in heat, the jaw of his pretty pink face dropped as he panted heavily.

“Are you going to cum like this?” Akechi scoffed as Ren rutted against him helplessly. “Humping my foot like a dog?” That fluffy mop of black hair nodded frantically, too far gone to even retort. Akechi leaned down, keeping his shoe firmly planted on Ren’s cock, grabbing him by the shirt collar and pulling him closer, so their foreheads were touching. “Good. Take what you want.”

They kissed, but it was more like, jamming their faces together and massaging each other’s tongues than an actual kiss. Akechi loved seeing Ren like this, he loved making the thief lose his usual ‘put everyone else before myself’ way of thinking and just give in to his desires. “Mmh..” Akechi moaned softly into Ren’s mouth, and moved his free hand to grip the back of Ren’s hair, pulling it harshly.

Ren gasped, the twinge of pain combined with the friction on his dick is becoming too overwhelming. “G-Goro,” Even when Akechi could easily stomp down and render Ren childless for life he tested him. Fucker. “Oh god-” Akechi snarled against Ren’s lips as his moans and movements became frantic, shamelessly thrusting up against the older boy. “Ah- fuck, fuck, fuck-” Ren reached his hands up to grab Akechi, hands twisting into the front of his coat. “I’m close, Goro, I’m-”

Akechi firmly pressed down and that was it for Ren, he came with a gasp, bucking his hips desperately against Akechi’s shoe before eventually stopping, falling back onto his elbows, his head dropping back as he caught his breath. “Ngh-” He let out a little pitiful whine when Akechi gave his sensitive, wet cock a nudge through the front of his pants before removing himself from the younger boy entirely, sitting with his legs and arms crossed on the stool while Ren practically melted into the laundromat floor, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Naturally Akechi spoke up first, leaning forward on the chair to admire Ren and how rumpled he looked. “I forgot how… reactive you were, Ren. I hope nobody was in the bath house.” He snarked. “I especially hope nobody will see you like this when you’re walking home.” He glanced purposefully at the wet spot on the front of Ren’s pants.

“Shut up.” Ren spoke simply, flipping off Akechi from his spot on the floor. “You know how to ruin a guy’s orgasm huh?” There was a stain on Ren’s coat sleeve from wiping the cum off of his chin.

Akechi smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye. “I learned it from the best.”

Eventually Akechi stood up, offering Ren a hand in which he took gladly, standing up on slightly wobbly legs. Akechi pressed himself against Ren, pressing a slow but heated kiss against his lips. Of course, they had to pull away, there were still many things they needed to do. About reality, about their relationship, about the fact that Akechi was alive. “We’ll talk more tomorrow. You go find out what you can about this mess.”

Akechi moved to pull back, but Ren caught his wrist, looking at him intensely. Akechi simply responded with a cocked eyebrow, urging the other to spit out whatever he was going to say. “I’m… glad you’re alive.”

All through this interaction Akechi stayed calm, but something about those words made a horrible pain shoot through him. He sniffed heavily, trying not to show weakness to the other’s words. “You make no sense.” Akechi removed his hand from Ren’s grip, turning and not daring to look the other in the eye. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Clean yourself up, you look like shit.” Akechi practically ran from the laundromat then, his coat billowing behind him.

Ren watched Akechi leave with a small smile on his face. He should be offended that Akechi made him cum in his pants and then left without even bothering to walk him home or help clean him up, but it almost felt better to know that this was the same Akechi he used to talk to, that he hasn’t changed since. Death.

The walk back to the cafe was uncomfortable but short, the cooling wetness in his pants kind of made him want to die, but it was well worth it. He felt like he got closer to Akechi, like he was close to understanding something about him.

What he did know at least was that his feelings were reciprocated, even if unstated.


	2. In the case of Akira Kurusu

In hindsight, Akira really should have expected this. Of course Goro Akechi would manage to evade death, of course Goro Akechi would be the only person to know of how strange the altered world had become, of course Goro Akechi would make a deal with him to try and fix the world.

And, of course Goro Akechi would sound so bitter about cheating death. Akira wanted to punch him.

Honestly, he should be listening to whatever plan Akechi was hatching up, he was incredibly smart and probably knew more than he did when it came to everything that was going on. But he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. It wasn’t often when Akira let himself become overwhelmed with emotion, but he felt justified in his feelings at the moment. It wasn’t often your rival and soulmate died and then came back to life like nothing happened. Like you hadn’t spent countless nights clutching his worn glove, trying not to wake up Morgana with your grief.

Yeah, he was pissed.

“Are you even listening?” Akechi sneered at him, the bitterness of life and needing to team up with his sworn enemy shown in his words. The snarl of knowing everyone else around him got to be happy when he, alone, was tortured.

Akira simply replied “No,”

Akechi scoffed at him, crossing his arms. “I shouldn’t even be surprised. You’re always difficult. Do you not want to fix all of this? I’m perfectly fine with going in by myself and taking matters into my own hands.” Akechi lied through his teeth, perfectly. Even without the Detective Prince facade, he was an amazing liar. It was just a shame that Akira was a better reader.

The next moment is a bit of a blur, overwhelming emotions and hormones and trauma (god, the trauma) mixed together into the perfect angst stew to make Akira act out. The feeling of his fist colliding into the perfectly smooth, beautifully structured cheekbone that was Akechi Goro’s was probably one of the best he’s ever felt. He instantly felt a rush of relief, not only because he was finally able to find an outlet for his emotions, but in his brain, it clicked that Akechi was solid, warm, and so undoubtedly  _ alive _ . Their entire conversation Akechi had remained a polite distance away, he couldn’t be sure if he was just imagining it, or if he was just another illusion caused by the fucked up universe.

“Gh-!” Akechi only took a single step back, seemingly a bit shocked at Akira’s sudden violent outbreak, but still not rusty from all the fighting he had done in the metaverse. Before Akechi can properly respond, Akira’s using his forearm to pin Akechi to the wall, his arm pressed against the other boy’s chest and right arm (he’s  _ warm _ ) and his other hand pinning Akechi’s left arm to the wall. The position was awkward, definitely a bit of strain on his limbs, he was lucky Akechi wasn’t even struggling. Akechi could probably feel how weak the hold was, he knew he wasn’t in any real danger, but he was for sure mad.

Right when Akechi opened his mouth to deliver his salty response, Akira spoke up instead. “You died.” The words tumbled past his lips, in his usual cool tone. He’s surprised he’s kept it together this long, perhaps it was a force of habit at this point.

“Yes, I did.” Akechi confirmed, his eyes squinting slightly as he tried to get what Akira was playing at. Those beautifully piercing red eyes, surrounded by thick, dark eyelashes. Akira wanted to kiss him. “Have any more obvious statements to make?”

Akira doesn’t kiss him, he moves his forearm off of Akechi’s chest, but only to wrap a hand around Akechi’s neck, keeping him shoved against the wall. The slight pressure of Akechi’s throat against his palm, the feeling of it moving as he swallowed, it filled him with glee and anger. Akechi seemed to be rendered speechless, staring down at Akira as Akira looked back, a wild look in his eyes that was rarely seen.

“You died, behind a steel wall, without even giving me a proper goodbye.” Embarrassingly enough, Akira felt his face burning red. “It’s almost ironic how similar that is to our relationship, isn’t it?” His hand slightly tightened, just to feel Akechi breathe.

Now, Akira wasn’t thinking straight, but he could predict what would happen. Akechi would push him off, slap him, spit at him about how they need to cooperate, and then depending on his reaction either leave or stay. So Akira continued without waiting for Akechi, he had so much to say and so little time to say it. “You knew how I felt about you. And you have the audacity to walk into my home like nothing happened?” Akira felt his eyes sting with tears, his voice wavering slightly as his throat closed up, but he let nothing spill over. “Like I don’t carry around your useless glove because I felt like maybe, just maybe, I would be able to pretend you were going to show up for our duel? I loved you. Fuck, I still do, Akechi. And you know that.”

Akechi gasped softly at the confession, not because it surprised him, but because it sent shivers down his spine, like how the cold hand against his throat, making it difficult for him to breathe, gave him goosebumps. He tried to ignore his blush at the warmth Akira filled him with, he tried to ignore Akira’s tears falling bitterly onto the cold stone ground of the laundromat.

“You knew what would happen. You knew the consequences of loving me.” Akechi’s voice was soft, but still held it’s harshness, even as he struggled to breathe. Akira’s grip loosened slightly. Akechi tries not to miss it. “You’re a fool for trying anyway.”

Akira pressed himself close to Akechi, their chests touching, the warmth of two bodies combating the cold day. “Shut up. You’re lucky I’m not pummeling you into the ground right now,  _ senpai _ .”

Something about being called senpai by Akira felt fundamentally wrong, maybe it’s because he was only ever called that by fawning fans or Kasumi, or maybe it was because he knew, deep down, that he was inferior to Akira. Either way, it didn’t matter. The words made him snarl. “As if you could beat me. You had the advantage of multiple personas in our duel, but I’ve had years of fighting solo to improve my fistfighting skills. You wouldn’t stand a chance.”

The laugh Akira let out was kind of pitiful, watery. “You know,” Akira sniffed slightly, before wiping off his face on his shoulder. It knocked his glasses sideways on his face, but he didn’t dare remove his hands from Akechi. “You still owe me a duel.”

It was obvious what was about to happen. Akechi was pinned, they were pressed up against each other, Akira just confessed his love, and Akechi neither confirmed nor denied his feelings. “Then I’ll give you one.”

Their teeth connected painfully when they finally kissed, tension finally released, and Akechi’s arm that wasn’t pinned moved to grip the back of Akira’s winter coat as they both lost themselves in the feeling of each other, not caring about whether or not people would see if they walked by.

Akechi didn’t think this would be the outcome of his conversation with Akira, but he wasn’t complaining. He was busy revelling in the feeling of Akira’s cool fingers moving to cradle his jaw. Despite its aggressive beginnings, their kiss became less firm, the soft sound of their lips moving together and their small pants and gasps filled the laundromat.

Akira moved his hand off of Akechi’s arm, instead opting to grip the other boy’s waist, while Akechi’s hand moved to twist into Akira’s disgustingly fluffy bedhead.

They had to tear themselves apart eventually, leaning their foreheads against each other’s, cheeks flushed and breaths short and shallow. “You’re a pervert, you know that?” Akechi said, like he hadn’t become half hard merely from the feeling of Akira’s hand around his throat earlier. “Don’t think I don’t know what you get up to, ordering maids, sitting in maid cafes, flirting with every girl with a nice body you see.” Akechi dragged his hand down from Akira’s scalp to his neck, the rough feeling of leather against his skin making goosebumps ripple across his skin.

Akechi used Akira’s weakness to his words as an opportunity to flip their positions, pinning the younger boy to the chilled cement wall of the laundromat. “You’re not just a pervert, Kurusu. You’re a slut.” Akira gasped and shuddered, his hands fisting the fabric of Akechi’s coat. God he missed this feeling. They were only intimate one time, they never made anything official of course, neither of them wanted to become boyfriends before Akechi tried to kill him, but he savored that day. It was definitely in his highest priority level of the spank bank before Akechi went and died, then every time he tried to jack off he’d get really sad. “I’m sure you told all those girls you loved them too, hm?”

“I couldn’t break their hearts like you did mine. I couldn’t lie to them like that.” Akira growled, even as he unbuttoned Akechi’s shirt to expose his neck, pressing his lips against the other boy’s jaw. “They were convenient, you know? I tried to replace you with countless bodies. And I like them, but they aren’t you.” Akechi tried not to melt at the words and the feeling of Akira’s hot breath on his sensitive skin, but his lips brushed against his pulse and before he knew it his eyes were closing.

“And that’s what I am to you, huh? A warm body to be replaced by the next girl with nice tits you see?” Akechi sneered. He knew it wasn’t true of course, knew the extent of Akira’s feelings, but he wanted to make him say it, he wanted to humiliate him. And he knew Akira loved the feeling. Akira dug his teeth into his neck, and Akechi gasped at the feeling, a fraction of a groan escaping him.

It pissed him off that Akira could get him like this so easily. It pissed him off more to see the smug look on his face that Akechi made the first noise.

Akechi coolly stepped back, and Akira tried not to follow, but god he felt cold without the other’s body heating him up. Akechi made a show of slipping his coat off of his shoulders, stripping in the middle of winter was a bad idea, but he was going to be warmed up soon. He dropped the jacket on the ground in front of him. “Kneel on that.” Akechi casually demanded.

Akira’s body reacted immediately when he heard what the older boy said, and he dropped onto his knees in front of him, not quite moving yet. Akechi moved a hand into Akira’s hair, stroking it through his gloves. “You’re more to me than that, Akechi.” Akira leaned forward, his breath brushing up against the front of Akechi’s pants and his hand moving to grip Akechi’s thigh, looking up at him with heavily lidded eyes. “And most of the girls that I met with-” Akira smiled deviously. “Were flat chested.”

Akechi snarled, tugging Akira’s head back by his hair, leaning forward to come face to face with him. “Piece of shit.” He spat at the other, maybe literally with how he flinched, but he paid no mind. “Someone ought to teach you a lesson.” Akechi straightened back up, using his grip in Akira’s hair to tug him forward, so he was only a couple inches away from the front of his pants. Akira gasped, his hand squeezing Akechi’s thigh harder, and he glanced up at Akechi, who was looking down at him expectantly. “Go on. You know you want it.”

Akira sighed and pressed a soft kiss to the crotch of Akechi’s pants, feeling the heat of his cock through the thick fabric of his slacks. The gloved hand in his hair squeezed encouragingly, and Akira continued, rubbing his face against Akechi, hearing the other’s breath hitch at the friction against his dick. Akira brought his fingers up to clasp at the button of Akechi’s pants, and once getting a condescending nod of approval, he undid them and pulled down the zipper, just to mouth at the prominent hardness in the other boy’s boxers.

“Tch. You’re shameless.” Akechi’s voice was breathless already, staring down as Akira desperately licked a strip along the older boy’s cock through the thin fabric of his underwear. “What would you do if someone came by and saw you,” Akira huffed softly, bringing a hand up to help palm at Akechi, flicking his tongue against the tip. “Ngh- you don’t even care, you’d probably just keep going. Disgusting.”

A soft moan sounded from Akira, and he questioningly hooked his fingers over the waistband of Akechi’s boxers.

“... Fine”

Akira immediately yanked down the fabric, only enough to reveal Akechi’s dick, hard and flushed. Akechi let out a hiss at the feeling of cold air on him, but it was soon fixed by Akira’s hand wrapping around the shaft, slowly feeling him up like it was the last chance he’d ever get (which it could have been at this point, honestly). “You act so tough, but you need this as badly as I do, don’t you, Goro?” Akira’s deep voice made him shudder, but he’d rather be caught dead than admit that.

“Don’t call me that if you know what’s good for you.” The slur in Akechi’s voice made his threats a little less convincing, but it was the thought that counts. The emotion and disdain behind his words turned them both on more than they ought to admit. Akira pressed a teasing kiss to the flushed tip, before lathing his tongue flat across the head, causing Akechi to gasp and twitch his hips towards Akira’s face. “God- you love this, don’t you? You look so pathetic on your knees, and you love it.”

Akira’s only response was to wrap his lips around him, his eyes fluttering shut almost timidly as he focused himself on Akechi. Of course, Akechi had a lot of things to say, so by god will he say them. “Ngh-“ He’ll say them when he’s done trying to not cum in three seconds like a virgin. “I even heard rumors that you got with a teacher, Akira, and that she frequently visits you at night.” Akechi gasped out as Akira went further down on him, the silky smooth heat of his mouth all but consuming his cock. “Shit- Akira. I’ll make sure you know I’m not another one of your pretty faces to-” His voice strained, and he gently thrust his hips into Akira’s mouth, not exactly going into his throat yet. Akira seemed into it, a throaty groan escaping him from around Akechi’s dick. “-cum inside of and throw away.”

The dull pleasure of Akira starting to bob his head on his cock made him shiver and use his free hand to grip one of the laundromats washing machines. “How depraved…” He muttered through the panting breaths escaping him, fogging up in the winter air. “Ah- fuck-” He moaned softly when Akira did  _ something _ with his tongue, feeling the dominant aura he was exuding earlier melt away. Akira must’ve noticed too, because he started to teasingly rub his hand on Akechi’s inner thigh and pick up the pace of his head, lewd wet noises escaping his mouth as he blew him. “Nnh-”

Akira moved his hand up from Akechi’s thigh, before wrapping around and harshly gripping one of Akechi’s asscheeks, something he learned the other liked from their first time. Their first time wasn’t much, they frotted desperately and pawed at each other before cumming on their stomachs. This is already an improvement by far, especially with how Akechi moaned when having his ass played with. Akira pulled off of Akechi’s cock, quickly replacing his mouth with his hand, pumping Akechi’s shaft quickly. Akechi still hissed as Akira pulled off, glaring at him slightly, both for stopping and for letting the cold air touch him. “W-What the hell are you doing?”

Akira grinned, that smug grin that he used when he was Joker. The one that made Akechi want to fucking gut him. “Reminding you that you’re no less depraved than I am.” Akira’s voice was rough, probably from Akechi shoving his hard-on down his throat earlier. “How would everyone react if Detective Prince Goro Akechi was caught getting sucked off in a laundromat by some random criminal who lives in an attic?” Akechi’s response was simply a soft groan and a twitch of his hips. “But maybe you like the idea of everyone knowing about us.”

“There is no  _ us _ you smug bastard-” Akechi growled while Akira dragged his fingers between Akechi’s asscheeks, teasing his entrance through his pants, and proceeded to swallow Akechi down again. “Ahh- Mnmh...” His harsh words and movements were cancelled out by the almost disgustingly cute whimper he let out. Obviously trying to cover the slip up, Akechi bucked his hips, and Akira choked slightly, stuttering his rhythm before starting to quickly bob his head around Akechi, actively trying to get him to cum at this point. And from the looks of it, he wasn’t that far off. Akechi did this cute thing where he’d cover his mouth with his hand when he was about to cum, like he was trying to smother himself.

Of course that only encouraged Akira to keep going, until Akechi’s jaw dropped silently, and his grip tightened in Akira’s hair. His hips spasmed and he thrust himself entirely into Akira’s mouth, forcibly cumming down his throat. Akira choked, trying not to gag, pulling away as soon as Akechi let him go, coughing. It tasted bitter and gross, Akechi really should drink more water instead of living purely on coffee. Cum and saliva dribbled down his chin as they took a second to let their breathing even out, Akira seeing dark spots, only now realizing just how little oxygen flow he was getting while shoving Akechi’s dick down his throat.

Whilst Akira was distracted with collecting himself and not passing out, Akechi casually tucked himself back into his pants, mentally thanking Akira for swallowing. It was much easier and cleaner that way, and he looked lovely with white painting his face. Akechi only wished that he got some on Akira’s stupid glasses. Maybe next time.

Akechi brought his foot up and pressed it to Akira’s chest, pushing him back against the wall. He went down without a fight, in fact, it seems the force of being thrust down onto the stone wall pushed a groan out of Akira’s lips. Akechi knew Akira got off on submitting to people, on serving them and pleasing them, but it made Akechi wonder how far he could go.

As if it came naturally to him, Akechi brought the sole of his shoe up to Akira’s throat, using the toe to point Akira’s head up at him. “You look like a damn mess, Kurusu.” Akira visibly shivered, moving to wipe his mouth with the back of his sleeve, but before he could Akechi put pressure on Akira’s throat, choking him slightly and stopping his hand in its tracks. “Did I give you permission to clean yourself?” He eased his shoe off as Akira put his arm down. “Good. I’ll treat you to something, since you worked so hard.”

Akechi grabbed one of the stools in the laundromat that were there for people waiting for their laundry to get done and pulled it up behind him. Casually Akechi took his foot back from Akira (Which was met with a disapproving whine) and sat on the chair, crossing his legs. “Patience is a virtue, Kurusu.”

Still, he didn’t make the younger boy wait any longer, bringing the sole of his shoe back up to Akira’s throat, pressing slightly, before moving it down to his chest. “Ah..” Even with such little stimulation, Akira was already gasping and moaning slightly, his hands trying to grip at the cold stone floor. Akechi pressed the toe of his shoe against one of Akira’s nipples through his shirt, causing the other to arch against the touch, gasping harshly. “Fuck- Goro- get on with it already.” Akira groaned, and Akechi tried to ignore what the baritone of Akira’s voice did to him.

Still, Akechi teased the sensitive spot on Akira’s chest a bit more, pressing and rubbing circles into the sensitive spot and watching Akira’s flushed face clench up at the feeling before he finally moved his foot further down. “Don’t call me by my first name, criminal garbage.” The bottom of Akechi’s shoe reached Akira’s crotch, and he pressed down on the prominent outline of Akira’s cock through his pants, swirling his ankle a bit to give it a nice massage.

Akira’s reaction was immediate and beautiful, he gasped and threw his head back, bucking his hips up against the friction. “Oh fuck-” Akechi was barely doing anything, and still Akira moaned and thrust up against his shoe like a bitch in heat, the jaw of his pretty pink face dropped as he panted heavily.

“Are you going to cum like this?” Akechi scoffed as Akira rutted against him helplessly. “Humping my foot like a dog?” That fluffy mop of black hair nodded frantically, too far gone to even retort. Akechi leaned down, keeping his shoe firmly planted on Akira’s cock, grabbing him by the shirt collar and pulling him closer, so their foreheads were touching. “Good. Take what you want.”

They kissed, but it was more like, jamming their faces together and massaging each other’s tongues than an actual kiss. Akechi loved seeing Akira like this, he loved making the thief lose his usual ‘put everyone else before myself’ way of thinking and just give in to his desires. “Mmh..” Akechi moaned softly into Akira’s mouth, and moved his free hand to grip the back of Akira’s hair, pulling it harshly.

Akira gasped, the twinge of pain combined with the friction on his dick is becoming too overwhelming. “G-Goro,” Even when Akechi could easily stomp down and render Akira childless for life he tested him. Fucker. “Oh god-” Akechi snarled against Akira’s lips as his moans and movements became frantic, shamelessly thrusting up against the older boy. “Ah- fuck, fuck, fuck-” Akira reached his hands up to grab Akechi, hands twisting into the front of his coat. “I’m close, Goro, I’m-”

Akechi firmly pressed down and that was it for Akira, he came with a gasp, bucking his hips desperately against Akechi’s shoe before eventually stopping, falling back onto his elbows, his head dropping back as he caught his breath. “Ngh-” He let out a little pitiful whine when Akechi gave his sensitive, wet cock a nudge through the front of his pants before removing himself from the younger boy entirely, sitting with his legs and arms crossed on the stool while Akira practically melted into the laundromat floor, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Naturally Akechi spoke up first, leaning forward on the chair to admire Akira and how rumpled he looked. “I forgot how… reactive you were, Akira. I hope nobody was in the bath house.” He snarked. “I especially hope nobody will see you like this when you’re walking home.” He glanced purposefully at the wet spot on the front of Akira’s pants.

“Shut up.” Akira spoke simply, flipping off Akechi from his spot on the floor. “You know how to ruin a guy’s orgasm huh?” There was a stain on Akira’s coat sleeve from wiping the cum off of his chin.

Akechi smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye. “I learned it from the best.”

Eventually Akechi stood up, offering Akira a hand in which he took gladly, standing up on slightly wobbly legs. Akechi pressed himself against Akira, pressing a slow but heated kiss against his lips. Of course, they had to pull away, there were still many things they needed to do. About reality, about their relationship, about the fact that Akechi was alive. “We’ll talk more tomorrow. You go find out what you can about this mess.”

Akechi moved to pull back, but Akira caught his wrist, looking at him intensely. Akechi simply responded with a cocked eyebrow, urging the other to spit out whatever he was going to say. “I’m… glad you’re alive.”

All through this interaction Akechi stayed calm, but something about those words made a horrible pain shoot through him. He sniffed heavily, trying not to show weakness to the other’s words. “You make no sense.” Akechi removed his hand from Akira’s grip, turning and not daring to look the other in the eye. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Clean yourself up, you look like shit.” Akechi practically ran from the laundromat then, his coat billowing behind him.

Akira watched Akechi leave with a small smile on his face. He should be offended that Akechi made him cum in his pants and then left without even bothering to walk him home or help clean him up, but it almost felt better to know that this was the same Akechi he used to talk to, that he hasn’t changed since. Death.

The walk back to the cafe was uncomfortable but short, the cooling wetness in his pants kind of made him want to die, but it was well worth it. He felt like he got closer to Akechi, like he was close to understanding something about him.

What he did know at least was that his feelings were reciprocated, even if unstated.


End file.
